


Mad About Each Other

by justdreaming88



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-21
Updated: 2006-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really short fic from C.J.'s POV about Josh and Donna. Contains a mild spolier for <i>Isaac and Ishmael</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad About Each Other

They're mad about each other and they are blind to see it. Most people just think Donna is his loyal assisstant but the rest of the senior staff know better. Donna is his first and only assisstant on the Bartlet campaign or in his White House. Donna is probably the only person, other than maybe Sam, who understands Josh. The rest of us can see how much love, time and devotion Donna has not only for her job, but for Josh too. He is blind to see how much he loves her, can't function without her and Donna can almost see how much she loves him.

Now I stand in the mess in front of over 20 high school students during the lock down. Watching Donna and Josh. I, along with Toby and Sam, add to the conversation and debate. On the board, the words:

'Islamic exremists is to Islam as the KKK is to Christianity.'

are scrawled in Josh's handwritting.

Every now and then Josh and Donna share a glance. The unspoken words pass between them. They are mad about each other. Josh buys her flowers every year and sometimes a Christmas present but nothing other than his personal message or the looks they share show how he feels.

THE END  



End file.
